Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Extension
by ProjectChobits
Summary: This is an additional chapter I added to book 6 to give it a little more closure. Hope it sounds okay!


HP-HBP Chapter Thirty-One - Early Departure 

Harry and Ron sped upstairs towards the dormatory to pack their things, as the quiet grounds of Hogwarts grew more empty. When they reached the portrait, the fat lady immediately bowed her head and shared her condolences, then the portrait flew open without another word.  
The common room was completely empty, with the exception of Nevelle who was digging under his bed for something he had apparently lost. Harry lifted his trunk and opened it, shoving all of his posessions into it carelessly. As he examined his belongings, he came across a picture of his parents. It had been given to him as a gift from Dumbledore three years ago. He stopped, and looked at it for a while, thinking longingly about them, remembering their voices as they encouraged him during his duel with the dark lord two years ago. He thought of them...then of Cedric. Suddenly, he caught himself thinking about Dumbledore, realizing just how real his death was. His hands started shaking, and he felt a rush of emotions flowing through him...sadness, confusion...and hatred.Ron had just finished packing and left the room to meet Hermione, and Harry pulled himself together as he put the picture in his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage on his way out.

"Wait up Ron!" Harry shouted as he ran down the stairs. Ron stopped in front of the girl's dormatories. Hermione met them and greeted Harry with a hug.

"I don't want to think of this as one last day we can spend not worrying." said Hermione.

"The train will be leaving soon." Harry added, and Ron and Hermione nodded. The three of hurried down the corridors to say goodbye to their friends and teachers. Slughorn greeted them with a concerned expression as they passed by, and the three of them politely waved goodbye to him as they turned the corner towards the courtyard. They met Hagrid in the garden talking dumbly to his enormous brother Grawp. Grawp smiled, or made an expression that would normally be described as sucking a lemon, and shouted loudly..."Hermy! Harry!"

"Er...hello Grawp." Harry said apprehensively and waved. Hagrid greeted them politely,  
trying to hide his tear-stricken face.

"Good man Dumbledore was...Hogwarts'll never be the same. Assuming o' course it opens back up." They nodded in agreement, and Hermione motioned to Hagrid consolingly. A loud shout pierced the air as Ginny came running across the courtyard, tears streaming down her face. Harry met her halfway, and she threw her arms around him as she lept towards him.

"Harry...I want to go too. To Godric's Hollow..." Ginny said, squeezing Harry so hard he thought he might faint. Ron shook his head, and Hermione stared at Ginny puzzled.

"Ginny..." Harry said nervously. "It's going to be too dangerous. I can't have people getting involved, it's not safe. He felt somewhat hypocritical, as he knew Ron and Hermione were both going to be involved.

"I don't care!" shouted Ginny angrily. "I don't care about my safety, I want to help you!"

Harry didn't know what to say at this, so he nodded and laid his chin on her shoulder as he returned her hug. Everything fell silent for what felt like hours, and the four of them waved goodbye to Hagrid and Grawp as then hurried back to catch the train. Harry's spirits started to drop as the situation became more real. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that any of the three people he was with could easily be Voldemort's next victim, and how quickly the moment he would have to face Voldemort in a final showdown was drawing near. Finally, they reached the lake, and crossed it to the station where they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Everything seemed an endless distance away as Harry was lost in a trance. The four of them found an empty compartment and situated themselves.Hermione immediately pulled out a book titled "N.E.W.T. Preparation" and examined it's pages as Ron pulled out the necklace Lavender gave him and looked at it disgustedly. Ginny looked at Harry as though she'd expected him to say something, but he was too lost in thought to muster a single word.A thought occured to him when he saw his reflection in the window...("The Locket, the Ring, the Diary, Something of Hufflepuff's, something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, Voldemort himself, and...me."


End file.
